


Californian Vacation

by Animal_Arithmetic



Series: Upon These Golden Sands I Built My House of Dreams [15]
Category: Supernatural, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Vacation, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animal_Arithmetic/pseuds/Animal_Arithmetic
Summary: The Rivias go to California for vacation.Jaskier goads Geralt into winning a prize at Disneyland and, well, oops.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Upon These Golden Sands I Built My House of Dreams [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614880
Comments: 12
Kudos: 516





	Californian Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: 
> 
> https://wdwnt.com/2020/01/photos-the-sword-in-the-stone-makes-a-triumphed-yet-unexpected-return-at-disneyland/?fbclid=IwAR3sl05RC4VYapAphfxjlK7lycItNnXtsRzqlpxMR1LytDzoqnVc0lu45PQ
> 
> And the tweet from @TransSalamander :
> 
> "Apparently an enthusiastic buff guy just ripped it out after being told you win a prize if you can.
> 
> That's... not supposed to be possible without a cast member releasing the lock lol"
> 
> It's been like 1039482397 years since I've been to Disneyland so I'm just making shit up lol

After years of the boys begging, they had saved up for the trip to California. They had needed the money for plane tickets—“I am _not_ driving for four days there and four days back,” Jask had grouched, so Geralt had caved, mostly because he didn’t exactly want to do that, either, nor did he want to miss _too_ much work—and the hotel near enough to Disneyland but far enough away that they weren’t outrageous prices.

And then the flight was a fucking _nightmare_ because Dean, _for some godforsaken reason_ , was terrified of the airplane and flying. One mother a few rows behind them took pity on them and finally offered them Dramamine or Benadryl or something that knocked the poor boy out for the flight.

Who knew that vacations were supposed to be so _stressful_? And they weren’t even in California yet!

Thankfully, Jerry and Anne would stop by their house a few times a day to make sure things were still alright. Geralt had had to make sure all his “hunting” equipment was well hidden, but he trusted them not to go through their things.

When they finally landed, it was a struggle to peel Sammy from the window. He was terribly enamored with the goings-on on the tarmac and the six-year-old nearly pitched a fit when Jask tried to cajole him away from the window. Dean was still knocked the fuck out, so Geralt had the ten-year-old on his hip and draped partially over his shoulder. He could feel the wet drool patch but ignored it—it was infinitely better than Dean hyperventilating and throwing himself into a panic. Their carry-on backpack with activities to keep the boys occupied for the flight was still on the seat, waiting for Jask to get their youngest away from the fucking window.

“Samuel,” Geralt finally grumbled. The boy froze, eyes wide. He knew he was in trouble when Geralt used his full name like that. “Come away from the window. We can’t go to Disneyland or the zoo if you stay here.”

“But—” Sammy’s bottom lip started to wobble.

“We’ll get on a plane to go back home,” Geralt tried to reason. The boy was just too damn stubborn and sometimes it was _really_ annoying. “Maybe we’ll even stop by the bookstore and get you something about planes.”

“ _Really_?” His eyes were wide with surprise and glee.

“Only if you get off the plane now.”

It was obviously a difficult dilemma. The plane was just too new and interesting, but the promise of a book on planes was just as tempting.

“Hmm... Okay.”

Sammy hopped out of his seat and took Jask’s hand who gave Geralt an unimpressed look. Geralt shrugged back. Wasn’t his fault the kid was so weird about knowledge.

By the time they got off the plane, the baggage claim was overly crowded. They stood back, much to an impatient Sammy’s chagrin, waiting for the other people to get out of their way. Sammy had to hold Geralt’s hand while he stood back, still holding Dean, and Jask made his way to the metal contraption once most of the people had left. But Sammy didn’t _want_ to because he was a _big_ kid now, _dad_.

“I really don’t care,” Geralt grumbled. “You are holding my hand and that’s final. And you are going to continue to hold either mine or your mom’s hand unless we say otherwise.”

“But—”

“There is no argument. The less you argue about it, the more likely we’ll give you freedom.”

Sammy thought long and hard on that, brow pinched and pout prominent, but he didn’t argue further. For the moment, at least. Dean was getting a little heavy, but it wasn’t too bad yet. He could see Jask coming back with their two suitcases already and then they only had to get to their rental car.

Geralt needed a vacation from this vacation already.

* * *

Disneyland was loud and colorful and packed and full of sugar and overpriced merchandise. It was easy enough to dissuade the boys from wanting to buy everything—they only had so much room in their suitcases, after all, and besides, didn’t they want to get something at the zoo in a few days?

Jask, however, did manage to convince Geralt to get a “professional” photo taken with all of them wearing Mickey Mouse hats. Jask, of course, got a Minnie Mouse hat and grinned entirely too wide for the picture. But, it made him happy so Geralt didn’t protest.

They went on rides and walked through all the attractions and Geralt couldn’t be too mad because the boys—Jask included—were just having too much fun.

And, admittedly, it was sort of nice. Sure, it was noisy and crowded, but he liked watching his little family have fun.

Eventually, they came across the Sword in the Stone. Jask slapped a hand to his arm in excitement. “If you’re able to pull out the sword, you get a prize!” he claimed. The boys ‘ooh’d and ‘ahh’d at that, staring up at Geralt with wide, pleading eyes. Jask continued, “I bet your dad could pull it out! Easy!”

Geralt stared at him, unamused. Where were they supposed to _put_ this ‘prize’ anyway? But, the boys were obviously getting excited and shouting that he could do it. He couldn’t disappoint them, now could he?

So, he went up to the stone, protected by one of the employees in medieval dress. He took a deep breath and gripped the golden handle, warmed from the sun. Closing his eyes, he gave the sword a quick test tug. Stuck fast, obviously. There was probably some trick to it, or it was just wedged in there fairly tight.

Geralt slowly breathed out, preparing to use his super strength. A deep breath in, and then he tugged _hard_.

There was a loud _snap_. The sword came free, much to the employee’s obvious horror.

“You weren’t supposed to be able to pull it out,” he said, sounding horrified and awed all at once. They both looked to the sword, which was obviously broken. The end was jagged and sharper than a display probably should have been. They both looked towards the hole, which was just big enough for little wandering fingers to poke into and cut themselves on the broken piece stuck inside.

Geralt handed the sword to the employee. “There’s a prize?”

“I... uh...” Blinking quickly, the employee pulled out a coupon for one of the restaurants. “A free meal for you and your family. Uhm.”

“Sorry,” Geralt said, not feeling particularly sorry at all. He left, leaving the employee to radio their boss about the incident.

“Geralt,” Jask hissed when he came back to them. The boys were overly excited, shouting about how strong he was and wondering what his prize was. “You weren’t supposed to _break_ it.”

Geralt shrugged. “I didn’t mean to. Come, boys. We have free dinner.”

The boys cheered, Jask sighed, and Geralt grinned.

Vacations weren’t so bad, after all.

* * *

The zoo, fortunately, had fewer ways for them to get into shenanigans. Sort of. Sammy still tried to run off when he could, believing he was a big boy like Dean and so he could walk further away like his older brother could. Jask enforced the hand-holding rule in crowds, which Sammy pouted about, but Jask’s grip was too tight for him to slip away. The boys took turns sitting on Geralt’s broad shoulders, looking high above the crowd and pointing towards the best path to get to whatever they wanted to see.

On the way home, they were much smarter and got Dean something to knock him out once they got on the plane. He still didn’t even want to get on the plane to begin with and he begged and pleaded with them to just drive home, but he conceded eventually when Geralt promised that he would sleep the entire time and Geralt would protect him from anything that might happen. Sammy got his book about airplanes and was much easier to persuade to get off once they landed back on the east coast.

Finally, after over a week of being gone, they _finally_ made it back home and crashed into bed.

Geralt decided it would be several long, _long_ years before they took another vacation like that ever again.


End file.
